El Asaltante
by Animem4ker
Summary: Que pasaria...si alguien se aprovechara de sus Pokemones para obligar a las personas a hacer cosas que no quisieran...AVERTENCIA: Lemon en el primer y ultimo Cap, Lemon Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Hi a todos xD, un nuevo Fic…un Lemon de echo -.-; digan lo que quieran pero si a mi cabeza llega una idea, ya no hay forma de parar la creación de esa idea, son 4 caps, así que ya esta el 25 listo xD, no les dire que lo disfruten…que lo disfrute el que guste y el que no le guste…pues no lo lea.**

**Nota: en mi Lemon anterior no puse esta nota, pero ahora si la pondré**

**-1 Lemon: Fic donde se describe una relación "S" de forma explicita**

**-2 Yuri: relación chica-chica, mujer-mujer**

**Una horrible noche.**

El mundo Pokémon, un mundo con posibilidades infinitas, algunos…usan a estas criaturas para jugar, para esas personas estas criaturas son sus amigos, son su familia…otros, se dedican a entrenarlos, a comandarlos en batallas para demostrar quien es el mejor…otros, se dedican a sacar lo bello de ellos, a bailar, a hacer espectáculos con ellos, estos…son la mayoría de los entrenadores…pero…hay una minoría muy peligrosa, una parte, quiere usar a estas criaturas para fines malignos, lo más común a decir seria…conquistar el mundo…pero otros, utilizan a estas criaturas, en algunos casos aprovechándose de las personalidad y habilidades siniestras de sus Pokémon para causar un daño tan grande…que puede destruir a la persona que lo recibe…esta historia…trata de uno de estos caso, trata de un entrenador que se aprovechaba de su Pokémon para hacer que las personas hicieran cosas horribles…hasta que se encontró con la entrenadora equivocada.

No a pasado mucho tiempo desde que May dejo de acompañar a Ash, Ash se puso en camino a la región Shino mientras que May se quedo en su casa, así que ella decide hacer un viaje por su cuenta en la región Hoenn, decide tomar el reto que Ash a estado tomando desde que salio de su casa, decide entrar en la liga Pokémon de la Región Hoenn, aun que eso significara vencer a su propio padre, May se estaba llamando así misma tirana, por tener la idea de llevarse a Blaziken, seria una ventaja injusta contra cualquier entrenador novato, en su lugar, se lleva a Squirtle y a Eevee

May se pone en camino hacia ciudad Rustboro y todo marcha bien, todo a la perfección, atrapa a un Slakoth y a Srhoomish en el camino, llegando a Rustboro sin problemas, cuando llega al centro Pokémon de la ciudad Rustboro es casi de noche, mientras la enfermera Joy atiende a Eevee, Squirtle, estaban pasado una noticia alarmante, la cual era la siguiente:

"Se han reportado numerosos ataques a entrenadores pokémones, según estos, no recuerdan mucho lo sucedido, lo único que recuerdan es que son despertados y ven un par de ojos blancos y filosos, o un par de ojos rojos, esos todo hasta que despiertan al otro día con una cinta de video a su lado, se les advierte que tengan cuidado y que tengan con sigo pokémones que puedan realizar guardia nocturna."

¿Que clase de enfermo atacaría a una persona mientras duerme?-se preguntaba May, sin darse cuenta, la enfermera Joy había regresado y esta le responde-uno muy enfermo…créeme-May ve a la enfermera Joy entrar a la recepción donde esta continua -e visto a alguno de los entrenadores que han sido atacados por ese entrenador, y e visto algunas de esas cintas…créeme, es horrible-May pregunta por simple curiosidad que es lo que hay en esas cintas, la enfermera Joy ve en todas direcciones como si fuese un gran secreto lo que estaba a punto de contar, luego se acerca al oído de May y le responde-en la mayoría de esos videos…siempre ahí más de una persona, y por lo general…no se como…los obligan a tener……sexo-May no daba crédito a lo que oían sus oídos, en ese momento detestaba el no haber traído a Blaziken para darle una golpiza a ese tipo…o tipa, May se pone pensativa preguntándose como es que podían obligar a esos entrenadores a hacer…"eso"…sin que quedase grabado en la cinta, la enfermera Joy sugiere que pudo haber sido un Pokémon Psíquico, entonces es cuando May advierte algo que no se había percatado, la enfermera Joy del centro era más, joven que las otras, quizás…un par de años mayor que la misma May.

Oye…¿tu eres más joven que el resto de tus primas y hermanas…verdad?-pregunta May, Joy sonríe nerviosamente y responde-si, así es, es que soy de la nueva generación de enfermeras Joy-aun con su sonrisa nerviosa-mis hermanas me dicen que estoy bien calificada para el trabajo y que ya necesito experiencia en oficio y por eso me encargaron este centro Pokémon…pero…aquí entre nos…siempre estoy nerviosa de que algo me salga mal-May se echa a reír, y ambas se quedan hablando con si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

Llegada la hora de dormir, dado que May era la única en el centro, debido que la Liga Hoenn ya había iniciado, es decir, muy pocos se estaban dedicando a reunir las medallas dado que ya se estaba celebrando los eventos de la Liga, Joy le ofrece compartir su cama con May, ya que esta era MUCHO más cómoda que la litera en la que dormiría May, es una oferta tentadora, pero May la rechaza y prefiere dormir en la litera, la enfermera Joy le muestra a May su cuarto, y después de que esta se acomoda, Joy se retira, cierra el centro, y se va a descansar…por desgracia esa noche…seria una noche que May y Joy no recordarían…ni que tampoco quisieran recordar.

Ya se acostaron a dormir-se dice una persona joven que observaba desde la distancia, constitución normal, con atuendo como de motociclista, el responsable de esos hechos que se mencionaban antes en la noticia, este tipo se llamaba asi mismo como "el asaltante"-Gengar…has lo tuyo-le ordena a su Pokémon que habrá las puertas del centro, a lo que este se dispone con una sonrisa macabra…mas de lo usual…a cumplir su tarea-será primera vez que filmemos en un sitio distinto al aire libre…no es así Hypno-Hypno, su pokémon principal sale de entre las sombras, un Hypno que no parecía mostrar emoción alguna-lo mejor de todo…es que tan solo están en el centro, la enfermera Joy y esa chica-murmura el asaltante, Hypno…simplemente el muestra a su entrenador lo que parece ser una mirada de complacencia-será…interesante.

Gengar desactiva las cámaras de seguridad, habré las puertas del centro, y al entrar su entrenador, Gengar vuelve a cerrar las puertas, una vez adentro, este saca un Pokémon más, una Wigglytuff-ya sabes que hacer-Wigglytuff muestra una sonrisa macabra se va a cumplir su tarea, luego dirigiendo su mirada a su Gengar pregunta-¿Ya ubicaste a Joy?-Gengar simplemente se ríe, su entrenador le pide que lo guié hasta ella, una vez que encuentran el cuarto, se sorprende de este, un cuarto bastante amplio, rosa, y con una cama matrimonial-por eso le ofreció compartir su cama-una peinadora…en fin, un cuarto muy lujoso para ser el de un hospital-no estaría mal aquí…pero no busco belleza de habiente…Hypno, ya sabes que hacer-ordena aquel entrenador a su Pokémon, Hypno se acerca cuidadosamente a Joy, se posiciona frente a ella, para que una vez que ella abra los ojos, vea los ojos de Hypno.

Hypno empieza a mover a Joy levemente, Joy empieza a abrir sus ojos, pero apenas se cruzan con los de Hypno, este utiliza sus poderes Psíquicos para inmovilizarla, rápidamente posiciona su péndulo entre el y ella y comienza el proceso de Hipnosis-este proceso de Hipnosis no era normal y siempre tomaba diez minutos exactos, Hypno hipnotizaba a las victimas de su entrenador de tal forma que estas hicieran lo que su entrenador le ordenase, además, una vez hipnotizadas tampoco se despertarían bajo ninguna situación ni bajo ningún estilo, por eso…el podía obligarlas a hacer lo que el quisiera que no se despertarían…excepto que oyesen algo…un chasquido de dedos proveniente del entrenador o…que estas cayeran inconcientes por algún factor.

Una vez hipnotizada, el asaltante le pregunta a Joy con una sonrisa un tanto sádica en su rostro-¿lista?-a lo que Joy responde-si…amo-Hypno, ve por la otra-ordena aquella persona despiadada a su Pokémon, Hypno deja la habitación en busca de May, y es seguido de cerca por su entrenador y por Joy, una vez que encuentran a May, es sometida al mismo tipo de Hipnosis al que se sometió a Joy,.una vez que esta es Hipnotizada, este tipo, le ordena a May que se ponga de pie y le pregunta su nombre, esta obedece y responde…es aquí donde la pesadilla de May y Joy comienza.

Aquel sujeto enciende su cámara y comienza con sus ordenes-Joy…besa a May, bésala profundamente-Joy entra en el cuarto en el que se encontraba May, la abraza y ambas juntan sus labios sin basilar, la siguiente orden es que jueguen con sus leguas, y así lo hacen, ambas separan sus labios y sus lenguas se encuentran fuera de sus bocas, tocándose, se juntaban sus bocas y luego se separaban dejando afuera sus lenguas, mientras aquel sujeto se movía como podía por el pequeño cuarto para encontrar ángulos adecuados para su video.

Ahora…May, desviste a Joy y mientras lo haces…juega con ella-May escucha y rompe el beso y empieza a descender por el cuello de Joy, esta muestra una expresión de placer en su rostro aun que su mirada seguía perdida, seguía hipnotizada, May empieza a quitar la parte de arriba del traje de enfermera de Joy, quita su ropa interior y una vez descubierto los pechos de Joy, May empieza a lamerlos, tocarlos y hasta morderlos levemente, debes en cuando Joy soltaba unos leves gemidos de placer, terminado, May empieza a bajar besando el estomago de Joy hasta que se encuentra con la otra parte de su atuendo, se lo quita, le quita el resto de su ropa interior dejando el cuerpo de Joy ahora con únicamente las medias, algo que el asaltante le dice a May que no le quite, se arrodilla, y May hace que Joy camine hacia ella y habrá sus piernas, quedando así ella justo debajo de Joy, May empieza a tocar e introducir tanto sus dedos como su lengua dentro del órgano femenino de Joy, la expresión de Joy era una que aquel tipo nunca había visto, una de inmenso placer, tanto así que Joy sujeta por la cabeza a May y la ayuda para aumentar su movimiento, una escena que complace por completo a aquel tipo.

Joy…te toca-Joy suelta la cabeza de May, se voltea y levanta a May por los brazos, quedando May de espaldas a Joy; Joy pasa sus brazos por debajo de los de May, uno para los pechos, y el otro para su parte más intima mientras Joy lamía la oreja de May, la expresión en May era de inmenso placer y jadeando, el asaltante empezaba a interesarse en Joy, era primera vez que conseguía tomas tan buenas y tan calientes, una vez que termina de lamer la oreja de May, empieza a quitarle su Top, le quita su ropa interior y empieza jugar con sus pechos desnudos mientras Joy buscaba los labios de May, quien se los entrega, después de satisfacerse con los pechos de May, baja sus brazos los cuales demarcan la bella figura de May, hasta encontrarse con sus shorts, los baja al mismo tiempo que baja el ropa interior, dejando a May con sus guantes y medias, ambas brillaban a la leve luz que había por el sudor que cubría sus cuerpos, Joy hace que May se apoye en una cama, se arrodilla, introduce un dedo de su mano izquierda en el órgano femenino de May, la mano derecha la estira hasta encontrar un pecho, mientras que su lengua la introduce en otro agujero, May grita desesperada, siente un inmenso placer recorriendo su cuerpo, es primera vez que el asaltante se excita tanto, era definitivo, se llevaría a Joy una vez que terminara con su trabajo.

May…Joy…acuéstense y busquen la intimidad de la otra-es la siguiente orden, y ambas la interpretan tal cual el quería, Joy se detiene, toma a May por la cintura, y la acomoda en el centro de la habitación, Joy se acuesta y May encima de ella, cada una empieza a jugar con el órgano femenino de la otra, se lamen, se tocan, incluso, la única que llega a este punto…que hace que la otra muestre una expresión de dolor es placer, es Joy, quien abecés muerde el organo de May, el asaltante se excitaba cada vez más con las tomas que obtenía, deseaba introducir su cuerpo en el de Joy, pero…eso arruinaría su trabajo, ya deseaba terminar ahí para llevársela.

Ok…ultima orden, una sobre la otra…pecho con pecho…y quiero que una acaricie fuertemente el órgano de la otra al tiempo que se besan-así lo hacen, se detienen May se levanta y es Joy quien se acomoda, Joy mueve su mano al órgano de May y esta igual, ambas empiezan a…masturbar a la otra fuertemente, no pueden besarse, necesitan respirar por la boca debido al placer, en su lugar juegan con sus lenguas para satisfacer a su "amo", siguen cada vez más rápido hasta que…llega un punto donde ambas gritan y May se desploma encima de Joy, ambas jadeando…y bañadas en sudor

Hypno…mueve a May…viste a Joy…nos la llevamos-Hypno obedece, usando sus habilidades Psíquicas, levanta a May y la pone a un lado, viste a Joy y se la echa al hombro, ambas, May y Joy tenían los ojos entre cerrados, jadeando y bañadas en sudor, una vez que el asaltante chasque sus dedos, ambas caen profundamente dormidas.

Ten…para que la disfrutes-dice el asaltante poniendo la cinta negra de su cámara en la mano derecha de May, una cosa es que eso sucediera y ellas no pudieran recordar nada más que la resaca de esa acción, pero otra es que ellas se hubieran acostado a dormir, y que al otro día amanezcan desnudas sin recuerdo alguno y con una cinta que les muestra que fue lo que hicieron…es una escena totalmente horrible…algo que no puede quedar impune, algo que a lo que se le justifica…la búsqueda de venganza.

**No les preguntare si lo disfrutaron, solo les pediré que dejen sus Reviews…si lo desean…y nos veremos en el siguiente cap…si lo desean xD.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eh aquí el segundo cap xD, ya e recibido varios Reviews en poco tiempo, eso me motiva más xD y…aun que…este es mi segundo Lemon…no creí realizar un Lemon con una historia como esta xD, para los que disfrutaron del primer cap…espero que este también sea de su agrado xD

**En busca de Venganza**

¿Eh…? ¿que paso…? ¿donde estoy?-es lo único que puede decir May cuando empieza a despertar-¿que es esto…? ¿que tengo en mi mano?-su visión aun estaba nublosa, por consiguiente no podía ver del todo bien-¿me caí de la cama…porque tengo tanto frió?-se pregunta, suelta la cinta y se restriega los ojos para poder ver mejor, pero al abrirlos…da un grito de horror tan fuerte que despierta a Chansey y a todos los Pokémones de May-¡¿QUÉ ME PASO?!-se dice horrorizada al verse desnuda en el suelo, cuando voltea ve lo que tenia en la mano y esto era una cinta de video negra, inmediatamente recuerda las noticias del día anterior y lo que le dijo Joy acerca de lo que contenían estas cintas-¡NO, NO, JOY!-May se asoma pero no escucha ni ve a nadie, semejante grito debió de haber despertado a los muertos y el que Joy no respondiera a ese grito era preocupante, May se encierra y se viste lo más rápido posible, mientras se vestía, Chansey toca la puerta, May le ordena con un tono de voz desesperado que valla en busca de Joy y Chansey obedece en el acto.

Cuando May esta lista sale a toda marcha en busca de Chansey, pero al llegar al cuarto de Joy se percata que no esta, May y Chansey empiezan a buscar por todo el centro Pokémon, pero no la encuentran, van a revisar las cámaras de seguridad pero descubren que estas habían sido apagadas, instintivamente, May llama a la policía quienes responden en el acto, no encuentran pista alguna, ninguna cerradura forzada, ni ventanas, ni nada, Joy simplemente se había desaparecido, la policía decide dejar el centro Pokémon funcionando con May a cargo mientras buscan a alguien que pueda sustituir a Joy mientras ellos se dedicaban a buscar a buscarla y a su secuestrador, May no les cuenta a la policía acerca de la cinta, May sabia quien había secuestra a Joy y eso…era algo personal, una cosa…es obligarlas a hacer lo que May se imaginaba…pero otra…es secuestrar a una persona, para May…eso era algo personal…y por partida doble.

May pone de forma dudosa la cinta en el cuarto de Joy, viendo cada segundo de lo que ella y Joy hicieron en ese estado de Hipnosis, May no cree lo que…cada segundo que pasaba su furia incrementaba, los puños los tenia tan apretado que casi se corta la mano con las uñas, la expresión en su rostro era similar a la de una tigre enfurecida y dispuesta a matar, una vez que termina el video, May siente la necesita de descargarse con algo, golpea la pared tan fuerte que deja la marca de su puño en ella-¡VOY…A… HACER SUFRIR…A…ESE MALDITO!-grita May volviendo a golpear la pared; no le faltaban ganas para destruir la cinta…pero ella sola no podría contra ese tipo y sus pokémones…fuesen cuales fuesen, así que necesita que sus Pokémones sientan la furia que ella sentía, así que pone a retroceder la cinta mientras ella va en busca de un teléfono.

May llama a su casa y para su suerte sus padres salieron, quien contesta es Max, al ver a May tan molesta le pregunta el porque de ese estado, May le explica todo a su hermano con lujo de detalles, Max no cree lo que esculla, su tono de voz se vuelve serio, fuerte, firme y fácilmente se le escucha odio en este-Puedo darte a Slaking si lo deseas…convertirá a ese desgraciado en menos que polvo-a lo que May responde eufórica-¡No gracias…esto es personal, transfiéreme a Blaziken y Beautifly, te transferiré al Shromish y al Slakoth que capture!-Max queda satisfecho y realizan el intercambio, una vez con sus cuatro Pokémones, Squirtle, Eevee, Blaziken y Beautifly, May le advierte que fue atacada, que no salio lastimada, pero que lo que le hicieron fue peor que si la hubieran apuñaleado y les muestra el video, ninguno puede creer lo que ve en especial los dos Pokémones más jóvenes de May, Eevee y Squirtle, quienes se tapan los ojos y oídos, la ira en crece en todos, pero más que nadie en Blaziken, tanto que el video no iba ni por la mitad cuando Blaziken se levanta y destruye el televisor de un puñetazo, con una rabia sin igual le pregunta a May-¡Donde….esta esa escoria de humano…DONDE ESTA!-los sentimientos de todos eran los mismos que los May, por ese momento, May entendía todo lo que decían sus Pokémones como si les hablasen humanos, May responde decidida al tiempo que se truena los nudillos-no lo se…pero lo vamos a encontrar…y lo vamos a castigar.

May sale seguida del centro por sus Pokémones, dejando a Chansey sola aquien no le importa quedarse sola siempre y cuando May pueda encontrar a Joy, una vez frente al centro Pokémon, May empieza a dar ordenes-¡Blaziken, Beautifly revisen la ciudad y sus alrededores, busquen en cualquier rincón, quiero la ciudad y las cercanias patas arriba, Squirtle, Eevee interroguen a cada Pokémon que encuentren, quiero que le saquen hasta la ultima gota de información de si vieron algo o a alguien salir del centro anoche, nos veremos aquí dentro de una hora, no actúen por su cuenta si encuentran la ubicación de ese maldito, ¿ENTENDIDO?!-todos los Pokémones responde afirmativamente y se disponen a cumplir con sus tareas, mientras May investiga por su cuenta.

Mientras esto sucedía, Joy empieza a despertarse, siente sus muñecas y tobillos aprisionados, intenta moverse pero sus movimientos están limitados, cuando puede ver bien, se da cuenta que esta encadenada a una pared, por lo menos vestida con su traje de enfermera, frente a una pantalla en la que hay un televisor de plasma, en la sala de lo que parece ser…una base secreta construida dentro de una montaña o bajo tierra-así que…ya despertaste-Joy oye la voz de su captor y ve el rostro que para todos era un misterio, el rostro de el asaltante, este era el de una persona de alrededor de veinte años, de facciones fuertes **(nota del autor: solo conozco facciones finas, de ahí…no se decir más ****-.-;**** espero me entiendan cuando digo facciones fuerte o gruesas, o más fácil, no finas, espero me ayuden en esta parte en sus Reviews)**,rubio y de piel clara-¡¿QUIEN ERES, QUE QUIERES?!-pregunta Joy completamente eufórica a lo que a su captor, este responde-solo digamos que…-prende el televisor y en este se muestra el video de ella y May, Joy no cree lo que ven sus ojos, pero el ver esas escenas hace que se sequen sus labios, que se estremezca su cuerpo y que un sudor frió aparezca en su rostro…como si ella le hubiera gustado haber podido vivir y disfrutar eso, ella no recordaba nada de eso…pero su cuerpo parecía recordarlo a la perfección, el asaltante no se percata de esto en Joy y simplemente continua-eres la primera de mis victimas que me excita tanto…-el asaltante se le acerca y la toma por la cara-así que te traje para entrenarte y que seas mi "perrita" personal y esto puede ser de dos formas…por las buenas…ponerte videos hasta que te acostumbres y aceptes voluntariosamente a hacerlo con migo o…-en ese momento se asoma Hypno por una puerta, Joy se asusta mucho al ver a Hypno-simplemente te Hipnotizo y te conviertes en una marioneta obediente.

Pasada la hora todos regresan al centro Pokémon, May, Blaziken y Beautifly no encontraron nada, pero Eevee y Squirtle si, unos Grimers dijeron haber visto a un tipo con un Hypno el cual cargaba a una mujer, y estos se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad, hacia las montañas, todos se ponen en camino a esta dirección, una vez ahí, May ordena reunir información y no pasan más de diez minutos cuando Blaziken consigue información del escondite de el asaltante, cerca del túnel Rusturf se hospedo un humano con ayuda de sus Sandslash, y que parece muy sospechoso que salga cerca del anochecer y siempre con dirección a la ciudad.

Una vez que consiguen el lugar, todos, en especial Blaziken se muere por poder golpear a ese tipo, May aclara algunas cosas-ese sitio será un lugar estrecho para que ejecuten ataques especiales como rayo hielo o viento plateado, sin mencionar que podrían herir a Joy o a mi…fuercen a sus Pokémones a abandonar la base secreta y una vez afuera…despedácenlos a todos-Blaziken pregunta que hará con el tipo a lo que May responde con odio en su voz-YO…me encargare de ese sujeto PERSONALMENTE-a Blaziken no le parece buena idea que ella luche contra alguien que probablemente es mayor que ella y mas fuerte…físicamente hablando, pero no objeta porque al ver la furia viva en los ojos de May, Blaziken sabe que ella sacara la fuerza que necesita para romperle todos los huesos a el asaltante.

May da la orden y Blaziken destruye la entrada, el asaltante es tomado por sorpresa al ver entrar a Blaziken, ordena a su Hypno usar Psíquico pero Blaziken toma a el Hypno por el cuello y lo lanza fuera de la base secreta, una vez que sale Blaziken entran los otros tres Pokémones de May, Joy aun se encontraba en la sala encadena, pero apenas y notaba lo que sucedía debido a algo que le había dado de beber el asaltante.

Los otros tres Pokémones de el asaltante aparecen, Gengar, Wigglytuff y Sandslash, Gengar intenta usar bola sombra pero Beautifly usa tiro de seda, lo convierte en un capuño y lo saca, Wigglytuff intenta usar mega puño sobre Eevee y Sandslash cuchilla sobre Squirtle, Eevee salta a Wigglytuff, y utiliza una combinación de ataque-rápido con derribo hasta que saca a Wigglytuff de la base secreta, en cuanto a Squirtle, aprende en ese momento Lanzamiento-sísmico, toma a Sandslash por su brazo y lo lanza, el asaltante intenta salir para ver que sucede, pero cuando estaba apunto de salir May aparece de la nada y lo golpea en el rostro, cuando se recuperaba del golpe May ataca donde más le duele para evitar que este responda a sus ataques, lo sigue golpeando hasta que cae en la sala

¡TE PARECE DIVERTIDO OBLIGARNOS A HACER ESAS COSAS!-grita May eufórica mientras caminaba hacia el asaltante-May…-Joy reconoce la voz de May e intenta ubicarla, cuando el asaltante pasa volando por encima de ella ve a May completamente rabiosa, quien levanta al asaltante y lo lanza al otro cuarto, no vuelve a verla ni al asaltante hasta que pasado un momento este cae nuevamente en la sale, casi inconsciente, y con el rostro lleno de moretones debido a los golpes de May.

¡Joy!-grita May al ver a Joy encadenada, se acerca y tomándola por los hombros le pregunta si se encontraba bien, Joy dice que si, pero se encuentra muy débil debido al relajante muscular que le había dado a beber el asaltante, May ve que el asaltante se intenta levantar así que lo patea en el rostro y cae al suelo nuevamente, empieza a busacar en sus bolsillos hasta que encuentra las llaves y las Pokebolas del asaltante, desata a Joy, se echa un brazo de Joy al cuello y la ayuda a caminar, cuando salen, todos los Pokémones del asaltante se encontraban derrotados, todos ve a May salir y va ayudarla, May les dice que no tiene problemas, que ella se encarga de Joy, pero le pide a Blaziken que saque "la basura" y que le busque ahí dentro un lápiz o bolígrafo y papel.

May baja de la zona rocosa y se sienta, felicita a sus Pokémones y los regresa a sus Pokebolas y a los del asaltante, May acuesta a Joy encima de sus piernas, pasa su brazo por la espalda de Joy hasta que llega a su hombro y levanta parte de su cuerpo como si fuera un bebe, con un tono de voz lleno de ternura le pregunta-Joy…¿te encuentras bien?-Joy aun ve de forma borrosa, pero se sonroja al ver como se encontraba y asiste con la cabeza, May sonríe y dice que se alegra y le pide a Joy que se duerma quien no protesta y se duerme, May ve a Joy con suma ternura…pero también siente algo extraño…May va acercando lentamente su rostro al de Joy cuando reacciona y se aleja de este bruscamente-¿Que…que estaba haciendo…en que estaba pensado?-se pregunta sobre saltada May, cuando la vuelve a ver esa sensación reaparece-¿que es esta sensación…?-se estaba preguntando cuando Blaziken aparece con el asaltante en sus hombros y lo que May le había pedido, May le ordena a Blaziken que…DESGARRE las ropas del asaltante y las queme, y le pide que le traiga el papel y el lápiz, mientras May escribía algo en el papel ya Blaziken había terminado con su tarea, May saca de nuevo a Beautifly y le pide que ate los brazos, y de los pies hasta las rodillas del asaltante, que haga una red para meter las Pokebolas de sus Pokémones y que le pegue el papel en la cabeza, el cual decía:

"Este es el secuestrador de la enfermera Joy y el responsable de esos ataques videos, se los dejo "envuelto" para regalo"

Una vez que Beautifly se encarga de lo pedido por May, esta les da una ultima orden, Blaziken y Beautifly ejecutan una combinación de Súper-calor con Rayo-solar para destruir la base y todos esos videos que ese sujeto había echo, por ultimo devuelve a Beautifly a su Pokebola y le pide a Blaziken que cargue a la enfermera Joy en su espalda y se ponen en marcha, de regreso al Centro Pokémon.

Pero May mientras caminaba se preguntaba muchas cosas-¿Qué fue…esa extraña sensación…porque…mi cuerpo se sentía tan raro cuando sostuve a Joy?-se decía incesantemente, pero era una pregunta la que más se hacia y la que más la inquietaba-¿Porque…INTENTE BESARLA?-estas preguntas la llevan a formarce una pregunta la cual…ni ella podía creer que se la estaba haciendo-¿Por qué mi corazon…se acelero cuando la sostuve entre mis brazos…será posible que siente algo por ella…será posible que…LA AME?-May sacude su cabeza de forma negativa cuando se dice eso, Blaziken le pregunta si todo se encontraba bien, May ya no entendía a Blaziken como si fuese un humano quien hablara pero capta lo que intenta comunicar y le dice que todo esta bien, nuevamente regresando su mira al frente y llevándose un puño a su pecho vuelve a decirse-no eso no es posible…no es posible que yo pueda amarla…quererla más que a una amiga…eso es imposible……………..-May cierra sus ojos mientras camina para sentir los latidos de su corazón, luego los abre y casi en un susurro dice-o……. acaso……¿es posible?

**Esta vez si lo pregunto…¿Les gusto? xD, extraña pareja la que se crea en este fic verdad xD, pero que más da, así llego a mi mente y así saldrá xD, nos vemos en el siguiente cap xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi nuevamente xD, aquí esta el tercer cap, como ya les dije…esto es Yuri, disfrútelo el que le guste, y el que no…simplemente…no lo lea

**Corazón confundido.**

A mitad de camino entre el túnel y la ciudad, May se encuentra con las patrullas de la policía, les cuenta lo que paso y que fue la explosión, la oficial Jenny se ofrece para llevarlos al centro Pokémon oferta que May acepta, Blaziken introduce a Joy en la patrulla y May lo regresa a su Pokebola, se introduce y se ponen en camino al centro Pokémon.

Era pasado del medio día cuando llegan al centro Pokémon, May saca a Blaziken de su Pokebola para que cargue de nuevo a Joy, la oficial Jenny los deja y se va notificar que la enfermera Joy reapareció, cuando entran Chansey se emociona mucho al ver que traen a Joy, los escolta al cuarto y Blaziken la deposita en la cama, Blaziken regresa a su Pokebola y May fácilmente interpreta lo que Chansey le dice, y esto era que dejara a Joy descansar, al ver a Joy acurrucada en su cama, durmiendo, reaparece aquella sensación en May, su expresión cambia a una de preocupación y deja la habitación de Joy para retirarse al cuarto que esta le había dado antes, Chansey había notado la expresión de May y la forma en la May veía a Joy.

May cuando llega a su cuarto, se quita su koala, lo tira y se sienta en la cama con una expresión pensativa y de preocupación-¿Por qué…porque me da esta sensación en mi pecho…porque no puedo ver a Joy de cierta forma sin que mi corazón se acelere…¡PORQUE!?-May estaba preocupada por ello, temía…que se pudiera estar enamorando de…una chica, empieza a buscar el porque de eso, el porque su corazón se aceleraba con ver a Joy durmiendo, porque se acelero cuando la tuvo en sus brazos…porque intento besarla, y lo único que se decía era lo siguiente-ese desgraciado…ese maldito tuvo algo que ver con esto…nos hizo algo a las dos, nos…-se detiene en seco al notar que hablaba en plural…porque hablaba por Joy, como sabia que Joy pudiese sentir algo así…tantas preguntas sin respuesta lo único que causan es que a May le de una jaqueca y grite.

¡¿Quién es?!-grita May con desprecio al oir la puerta, esta se abre y es Chansey quien traía algo similar a un morral-ahora no Chansey…déjame sola-dice May mientras se acostaba en la cama aun pensativa, aun así Chansey entra y se sienta en el suelo, se quita lo que tenia en la espalda, May se da cuenta que es un teclado con pantalla, Chansey empieza a escribir en el "¿te encuentras bien?" pregunta Chansey a lo que May responde-supongo…que hablar con alguien me ayudara…si…si me encuentro bien…es solo que…últimamente e sentido algunas cosas que son un poco raras- Chansey se muestra confundida y escribe "¿Qué tipo de cosas…si se puede saber?"

May no da respuesta inmediata, solo una expresión de pena, después de un momento de silenció empieza a hablar-es que…no puedo ver a Joy sin que mi corazón se acelere no se porque sucede eso…tengo miedo de que mi corazón elija a…una chica…y que yo no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo-Chansey no muestra sorpresa, luego escribe "Creí que Joy era la única que sentía eso…" cuando May lee eso se sobresalta, su voz se vuelve temblorosa y dice-un segundo…acaso…Joy…-Chansey asiste con su cabeza y se pone a escribir algo más "si…si es lo que piensas, por favor busca aquí una archivo que se llama secreto" Chansey voltea el teclado y lo pone frente a May para que busque el archivo, en la pantalla aparecen varios nombres, sigue buscando hasta que encuentra el archivo que Chansey le pidió, pero este tiene clave, cosa que no importa mucho ya que Chansey la conoce, el archivo se abre y se empieza a mostrar, este decía:

"Hola…si alguien esta leyendo esto…es porque mi Chansey considero apropiado mostrárselo, soy nueva en el trabajo de enfermera, según mis hermanas aun soy muy joven pero decidieron ponerme a trabajar por un motivo…creen que así podré curarme de lo que ellas creen que es un problema psicológico…por desgracia…no es un problema Psicológico"

¿Problema psicológico?…de que habla-pregunta May a Chansey al ver eso, Chansey le hace un gesto que May entiende como "espera y veras" y decide proseguir leyendo

"Mis hermanas creen que estoy enferma y que necesito relacionarme con gente para curarme…pues yo no estoy enferma…es solo que soy así…sea quien sea que vea esto…que lo lea…no se porque el porque mi Chansey se lo abra mostrado…pero el que lea esto debe saber que yo…yo…no me gusta el uso de esa palabra…así que lo diré de esta forma…no siento atracción por los hombres"

¡¿Qué cosa?!-se dice May en su cabeza al tiempo que se lleva una mano a su boca.

"No importa cuanto lo intente simplemente no halla atractivo en los hombres…mis hermanas se preocuparon cando les dije que mi primer amor fue una chica, de ahí a sido Psicólogo tras Psicólogo, según uno…cree que el vivir con solamente mujeres pudo generar eso, quizás si…quizás no, el punto es…que yo no hallo atractivo en los hombres…así que…si eres un chico…que siente algo por mi…ya conoces mi respuesta…lo e intentado y simplemente no e podido hallar atractivo hombre alguno…si eres una chica…disculpa que hallas tenido que leer esto y realmente…no se porque mi Chansey te lo habrá mostrado…pregúntale los motivos a ella y no a mi"

Cuando desaparece la ultima palabra en la pantalla May hace lo que en esta decía, le pregunta a Chansey porque le mostró eso, esta toma nuevamente el teclado y empieza a escribir "porque viste a Joy de la misma forma que ella ha visto a otras chicas antes"

¡Y por eso me lo muestras, crees que me gusta Joy!-comenta May con lagrimas en sus ojos, Chansey vuelve a escribir "entonces porque lloras" May queda muda al leer esa frase, luego Chansey escribe algo más "Quizás…yo no soy la mejor para este tema…pero creo que hay alguien que puede saber más de esto que yo…por raro que suene" May pregunta aun llorando quien cree que es esa persona, Chansey continua "Ese tipo que atrapaste, el que las hipnotizo para que hicieran eso…quizás el pueda ayudarte…por raro que suene" May no sabe que decir, nuevamente se pone en estado pensativo…después de un momento se levanta de la cama y al hacerlo Chansey escribe "A donde vas" May se voltea y responde-en busca de mis respuestas.

May llega a la estación de policia donde exije ver al asaltante, la oficial Jenny le concede eso…pero tiene que dejar todas sus pertenencias incluyendo sus Pokebolas con ella por seguridad del prisionero…aun que no se merezca estar si sano, May acepta…después de todo…lo único que necesita son sus manos para herirlo.

May es debe esperar mientras se prepara al prisionero Jenny ve que May esta un poco deprimida intenta animarla felicitándola por haberlo atrapado y por los buenos golpes que le metió, May lo apenas y muestra una sonrisa al escuchar eso, una vez listo, May es llevada a un cuarto de interrogatorios donde se queda sola con el asaltante

Vaya, vaya, vaya…miren quien esta aquí…la dulce y pequeña May…la chica que me capturo…la chica que fue mi error-dice con soberbia el asaltante-tu error…fue secuestrar a Joy, ahora…dime…¿que me hiciste…que me hiciste para que yo este sintiendo este tipo de cosas?-pregunta May con un tono muy severo, el asaltante queda se pone pensativo al oir eso de May, luego veulve a mostrar soberbia y continua-Interesante………yo…no te hice nada…cualquier cosa que sientas por Joy…es porque lo realmente lo sientes…no porque yo halla echo algo en tu cerebro

May se queda muda al oir lo que decía el Asaltante, May esperaba que le preguntara que tipo de cosas sentía, pero en lugar de eso, lanzo y aserto, supo a lo que se refería, cuando iba a preguntar el asaltante se adelanta y dice-como lo supe…ustedes no son mis primeras victimas chica-chica…han habido por lo menos veinte antes que tu-May sigue muda y el Asaltante se sigue adelantando a sus preguntas-crees que ese numero se consigue habiendo llegado aquí hace un par de semanas…he estado en Kanto y en Johto… y no creas que solo hago eso…digamos que me gusta estudiar las relaciones humanas-May simplemente se calla esta ocasión y deja que prosiga-cuando ataco…me gusta seguir los pasos de mis victimas y ver como reaccionan al ver lo que les obligue a hacer…créeme, e destruido y e creado parejas, muchas…por más horrible que les pareció ver esos videos, se siente aliviados y agradecidos porque descubrieron si su pareja era la correcta o no.

Esta vez el Asaltante deja que May pregunte-pero…¿y si tu Hypno causo un efecto secundario en mi?, no es normal que yo sienta esto-el Asaltante nuevamente muestra su sonrisa y prosigue-elegí a Hypno porque es un hipnotista profesional, el no causa ningún daño en tu cerebro, lo que si te produce es un dolor de cabeza y confusión cuando eres victima de su Hipnosis, una vez que yo chasque mis dedos, los que fueron hipnotizados cae dormidos inmediatamente-May quería preguntar, pero nuevamente el Asaltante se le adelanta-en las otras relaciones que e creado de chica-chica…ninguna mostró lo que tu muestras ahora…quieres una explicación del porque estas sintiendo eso…te daré lo que pueda de información, si esto responde a tus preguntas…entonces daremos esta sesión por terminada te parece.

May asiste con la cabeza, entonces el Asaltante continua-veras…existen dos formas de atracción, la física…y la espiritual…La atracción espiritual es cuando te vas enamorado de alguien por como es: sus gustos, su forma de ser, si es distraído, si es orgulloso, si es cariñoso, en fin…pero tu caso es la atracción física, esta es cuando te enamoras de alguien por su cuerpo, por como es físicamente…quizás tu no recuerdes esa noche al menos que veas la cinta que te deje…pero tu cuerpo si la recuerda…aun en estado de hipnosis tu cuerpo sigue recibiendo información…quizás…tu cuerpo desea sentir lo que tu y Joy hicieron esa noche de nuevo…pero esta vez poder recordarlo…en estado de Hipnosis…es como un hueco que se habré, una vez que se rompe la hipnosis…se tapa este hueco y es imposible acceder a el…quizás sea eso.

May no dice nada…se queda muda, sin dirigirle la mirada se levanta y se va, toma sus cosas y no le dirige la mirada a nadie y se pone en marcha de nuevo al centro Pokémon…quizás era ese deseo lo que la tenia…quizás…y tan solo había una forma de averiguarlo… averiguar si este era un simple deseo carnal…o era otra cosa…algo con lo que todos soñamos…pero en este caso…no era un sueño…era miedo y confusión…eso era para May esa otra cosa

**Me falta un cap para terminar xD, noc si se imaginaran el final…porque…si revisan el summary dije hay Lemon en el primer y ultimo cap, aquí se los dejo, si lo desean…nos veremos en el siguiente cap xD y por favor…dejen Revies…si pueden o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Como dije…este cap es un Lemon…uno Yuri…y uno REALMENTE fuerte…nuevamente…que lo disfrute quien guste…y el que no…espere a que haga otro fic de pokémon…uno sin Lemon…QUE SI VIENE UNO XD**

**¿Simple deseo…ó…Amor verdadero?**

May aun seguía pensativa cuando regresa al centro Pokémon, las nuves empiezan a juntarse y empieza a oscurecer, cuando entra, Chansey la llama y saca de nuevo su útil teclado, May se acerca con un nudo en la garganta, le gustase o no ya no tenia sitio para correr, se desata afuera una terrible tormenta, cuando llegan donde Chansey esta ya tenia escrito "¡May!, Joy quiere hablar con tigo, te espera en su cuarto", May con un tono molesto le pregunta a Chansey si le había contado acerca de lo que le hablo y que había leído el archivo "secreto", Chansey niega con la cabeza y luego escribe "Claro que no…cuando Joy se despertó lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti May…" nuevamente se le forma el nudo en la garganta y aquella sensación aparece de nuevo en su pecho, May traga y se dispone a ir a ver a Joy, cuando esta se encaminaba Chansey la llama de nuevo y escribe una ultima cosa "se me olvidaba, Joy me pidió que toques la puerta y esperes a que ella te abra" May asiste con la cabeza y se dirige a ver a Joy.

Cuando May llega a la puerta del cuarto de Joy, se prepara para cualquier cosa que fuese a suceder ahí dentro, respira hondo y toca la puerta, Joy no tarda en abrir y hace pasar a May, Joy le pide que se siente en su cama, siendo este el ultimo lugar donde May quisiera estar al mismo tiempo con Joy, Joy se sienta a su lado y antes de comenzar a agradecerle, Joy nota algo en May y hace un comentario-May…¿todo esta bien? te veo deprimida…-a lo que May responde dirigiéndole una especie de sonrisa triste a Joy-si, tranquila, todo esta bien…es solo que…últimamente e sentido unas sensaciones muy raras en mi persona-May aparta su mirada de Joy, Joy sabe que algo sucede pero por ahora se limita a proseguir-May, quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi, de haberme salvado de ese sujeto, de…-Joy vuelve a notar la tristeza marcada en el rostro de May, esta vez Joy coloca su mano en la mejilla de May, al sentir la mano de Joy "acariciando" su rostro May se sonroja y sus ojos se sobre saltan.

Joy hace que May la vea e inmediatamente nota la expresión de sobresalto en el rostro de May, una lagrima solitaria aparece en su ojo derecho, Joy se la limpia y pregunta-May…dime… ¿Qué sucede...porque estas así, porque lloras? May cierra sus ojos y más lagrimas empiezan a brotar de estos, May toma la mano de Joy y comienza-lo que sucede es que…tengo miedo-Joy pregunta a que, a lo que May abre sus ojos, la mira y responde-tengo miedo…de que…de que me gustes Joy…de que me gustes………de que no te quiera llamar amiga…sino que te quiera llamar más que eso…-Joy no podía creer lo que oía-May…-no salen más palabras de los labios de Joy, estos se habían secado, parecían un desierto en el que nunca había llovido.

Chansey me mostró tu archivo…el archivo "secreto" me sorprendí mucho cuando leí la parte en la que decías que no te atraían los hombres…pero al mismo tiempo…mi corazón se aceleró…-Joy seguía muda, incapaz de detener a May, May frota la mano de Joy con su mejilla y luego continua-quiero saber…si esto que siento…es un simple deseo carnal…o…es algo más-Joy al oir eso, aparece un sudor frió que empieza a recorrer su rostro, y su tono de voz se volvió tembloroso, no quería aprovecharse de la situación, pero…Joy jamás en su vida había podido decirle a una chica que esta le atraía por temor a ser tratada como a un bicho, Joy también sentía algo por May, y el corazón de May no era el único que se estaba desbordando…en el caso de Joy…era de felicidad…pero a la vez de preocupación…no por ella…si no por May.

May…sabes lo que me…-May la detiene y se mueve tan rápidamente que Joy no es capaz de reaccionar cuando el rostro de may no se encuentra a más de un centímetro del suyo, May sujeta de una forma muy suave el rostro de Joy, pero esta es incapaz de moverse entre las manos de May-si…si se lo que te estoy pidiendo…una petición muy poco usual…considerando que ambas fuimos sometidas hace poco por un violador…si querías agradecerme…si querías darme algo a cambio de salvarte la vida…acuéstate con migo…y quítame esta duda de encima de una vez por todas.

El rostro de Joy se sonroja hasta el punto que parecía un tomate, no podía mover sus labios, no sabia que decir…no sabia que hacer, May continua sujetando el rostro de Joy y con sus ojos llorosos-se que no sientes atracción por chicos…pero si por chicas…quizás…hallas esperado por este momento por toda tu corta vida…pero yo no…nunca espere enamorarme de una chica…y quiero saber si esto que siento…no es más que un simple deseo…que mi cuerpo quiere vivir de nuevo lo que ese tipo nos hizo pasar…y recordarlo…ó…es que realmente te amo…no se me ocurre otra forma de averiguarlo más que de la forma que te pido Joy…por favor…si me amas…ayúdame…ayúdame a salir de esta duda que me atormenta.

May……-es todo lo que logra decir Joy después de oir a May…a duras penas empieza a recobrar el control de su cuerpo, el control de su brazo izquierdo es el primero en volver, lentamente lo mueve hasta la nuca de May, Joy…empieza a entre cerrar sus ojos y empieza a mover su rostro para unirlo con el de May; May al sentir la mano de Joy sujetándola por la nuca también entre cierra sus ojos y lentamente mueve su rostro hacia el Joy anulando la distancia que existía que entre ambos rostros hasta que…un nuevo sabor…un sabor familiar…pero al mismo tiempo nuevo aparece en la boca de May, un beso profundo y…sincero las junta a ambas, el silencio que reinaba es roto por leves gemidos producidos por ambas al sentir el labio de la otra.

El Koala, la bandana, el gorro de enfermera de Joy y los peinados de ambas en lo primer en desaparecer, May sujeta a Joy por un hombro y sin separarse de sus labios ni un segundo, se acuesta en la cama, quedando May encima de Joy, May se quita sus gomas y las empuja para que salgan de la cama, luego ambas terminan de acomodarse en el centro de la cama, acariciándose…besándose, May al romper el beso, ambas quedan jadeando, un calor insoportable empieza a sentirse en el aire, May se quita su top en conjunto a su ropa interior y lo mismo hace Joy con la parte de arriba de su traje de enfermera, tiran sus prendas al suelo y el beso continua, esta vez…ambas acaricia los pechos de la otra.

May separa su rostro del de Joy y empieza a descender por su cuello, saboreándolo, Joy se limita a acariciar la espalda desnuda de May, mientras esta seguía bajando hasta que se encuentra con sus pechos y empieza a "jugar" con ellos, entre ellas ya no existían palabras…solo gemidos, en ocasiones gritos, o sonidos que expresaban las sensaciones por la cuales eran invadidas, May continua bajando hasta que se encuentra con la falda de Joy, se la quita, le quita su ropa interior y las medias a Joy dejándola completamente desnuda…ambas estaban bañadas en sudor, jadeando debido al calor producido por sus cuerpos…y motivadas por aquellas extrañas y hermosas sensaciones.

May abre las piernas de Joy e inmediatamente empieza a jugar con su parte más intima, los gritos de desahogo por parte de Joy no se hacen esperar, primera vez en su vida que se sentía así…primera vez en su vida que una chica le daba un trato así…el placer es tan grande que llegado un punto Joy no resiste la tentación de decirle algo a May…lo unció que logra salir de sus labios es el nombre de May, esta sin separar su rostro, ahora pegajoso, del órgano femenino de Joy, pregunta-¿Quieres…realmente quieres eso…?-Joy simplemente asiste con la cabeza mientras se aferraba a la cama, May se quita los guantes y los tira al suelo, con su mano derecha introduce un dedo y lo saca, luego dos dedos y los saca, luego tres y los saca, pero a la cuarta…May empieza a introducir lentamente toda su mano en el interior de Joy, Joy casi desgarra el cobertor que su cama y técnicamente debe morderse la una mano para evitar gritar, prefiere sentir el dolor en su mano que lanzar un grito desgarrador al aire.

May se acomoda y lentamente empieza mover su mano dentro de Joy, la excitación en May era tan grande que ya no soporta la tentación de masturbarse mientras seguía con Joy, May lentamente aumenta el movimiento de su mano, aquella sensación de placer y dolor resultaba insoportable, abrumadora, Joy se aferra a su cama, arquea su cuerpo, quería que acabara…pero al mismo tiempo desea seguir con sintiéndola…llega un punto en el que el Joy se arquea bruscamente con todo su cuerpo templando y repentinamente se detiene su temblor… y cae desplomada en su cama jadeando y con lagrimas en sus ojos, Joy siente que May saca su mano y se acerca a ella, May limpia la lagrima del rostro de Joy, la mano de May estaba pegajosa y ensangrentada, May le había quitado su virginidad a Joy, Joy siente la mano de May, la busca y empieza a lamerla, May se lo permite pero después es ella quien busca los labios de Joy.

Es tu turno Joy…pero…-May iba a continuar cuando Joy se anticipa y dice-no te preocupes…jamás te quitaría algo tan preciado como tu virginidad…sin tu permiso primero-May sonríe y besa los labios de Joy, Joy toma a May por la cintura y la acomoda, es Joy quien se encuentra arriba ahora, Joy toma la mano de May y con ella empieza acariciar los pechos y el estoma de esta, volviéndolo pegajosos y cubriéndolos de su sangre, Joy empieza por los pechos de May, y no deja de "jugar" con ellos hasta que le quita toda la sangre y fluidos de estos, lo mismo hace con el estomago, el cuerpo de May vuelve a calentarse y nuevamente empieza a cubrirse de sudor, May es invadida por un sin numero de sensaciones, intenta aferrarse a lo que puede, cama…o a sus propios pechos excitándose aun más, se le es imposible pensar en ese momento, es incapaz de hacer algo, desea que pare…pero a la vez que continué, su corazón estaba acelerado…pero resulta imposible determinar si es amor por Joy…o si es el deseo…si son aquellas sensaciones que la invadían.

Joy termina de desvestir a May, May voluntariosamente abre sus piernas y Joy simplemente empieza a tocar, lamer y a…técnicamente…comerse la intimidad de May, con su boca, Joy cubría toda esa zona tan delicada y la cerraba lentamente acariciando toda esa zona de una sola vez y finalizando con beso, lo único que se oye de May son una especie de grito ahogado, todo su cuerpo se estremecía, temblaba como si May sufriera de una fiebre muy alta, después de un rato, Joy se sienta sobre sus piernas, luego, Joy levanta a May por las caderas y la coloca encima de sus pernas, May estaba jadeando aun rendida en la cama, Joy toma la mano derecha de May e introduce un dedo de la mano de May en el dentro de el órgano de esta, Joy coloca su mano izquierda encima de la de May para evitar que la quite, por ultimo, introduce dos dedos de su mano derecha en otra zona de sensible de May y una vez ahí empieza a moverlos, la sensación resultaba insoportable, May aprieta los dientes como si mordiese algo para evitar gritar, intenta quitar su mano de su organo pero Joy no se lo permite, llega un punto en el que May no soporta la exitción y empieza a Masturbarse mientras Joy seguía con sus dedos dentro su otra zona sensible, luego suelta la mano de May y busca el pie izquierdo de May y se lo lleva a la boca, May técnicamente se retuerce, se arquea, se aferra al cobertor, hace de todo, esas sensaciones le resultaban muy dolorosas…pero a la vez la hacían sentir bien.

Después de un rato, Joy retira sus dedos y suelta el pie de May y retira la mano de esta de su órgano, ambas tan sudadas que sus cuerpos brillaban como el agua cuando recive el más leve rayo de luz, May esta muy agotada, su respiración muy acelerada, y la temperaturas de ambas muy elevadas, Joy se disponía a hablar cuando May lo hace con una voz muy jadeante-Joy…no quiero que te detengas…no te detengas hasta que mi cuerpo llegue a su Climax…quiero que sigas…hasta que llegue…o lleguemos a ese punto-May ve como puede a Joy, mostrando una sonrisa prosigue-estaré bien…no te preocupes-Joy muestra una sonrisa tierna y dice con una voz igual de tierna-si eso deseas…-Joy empieza a levantarse, pero...unicamente lo hace para acomodarse, esta vez se sienta pero con las piernas abiertas, Joy le pregunta a May si puede sentarse, esta logra hacerlo…aun que sus brazos la sostenían difícilmente, Joy acomoda el cuerpo de May, Joy pasa una pierna sobre una de May y la otra la pasa por debajo, anula la distancia entre sus cuerpo y técnicamente se "besan" por sus partes intimas, Joy empieza mover su cadera frotando ambas partes, la sensación es una como ninguna otra, May cierra sus ojos y acompaña el movimiento de Joy, pero...mueve su cadera siempre en el sentido opuesto de Joy, su movimiento es suave al comienzo, pero después este se acelera, los gemidos y alaridos no se hacen esperar por ninguna de las dos, se sigue acelerando hasta que…un gemido por parte de ambas que les indica que sus cuerpos habían llegado a su Climax, May se desploma mientras que Joy a duras penas se puede mantener sentada.

Joy no se mueve hasta que oye que May le pide que se acerque, Joy lo hace, pero...al poner su rostro al lado del de May esta la besa, sorprendentemente May es capaz de envolver el cuello de Joy con sus mano brazos, Joy se deja invadir por aquel beso, sorprendentemente aun le quedan fuerzas a May para continuar, y asi lo hacen, continúan disfrutando cada segundo, de cada caricia, de cada instante que vivieron esa noche hasta que ambas caen exhaustas y dormidas una…encima de la otra.

**Originalmente eran cuatro cap…pero para poder actualizar rápido…agregare otro cap, y con ese se termina este fic xD, valla parejita ¿verdad? xD, en español…no e visto Yuri de Pokémon…no se en ingles…en fin…como dije antes, así llego a mi cabeza…y así salio xD, nos vemos en el siguiente y ultimo cap de "El Asaltante" xD**

**Agradecimiento**

**Agradezco a "The Yaoi Mistress" por darme una mejor idea para el este cap, este esta modificado desde que comienza el "Turno" de Joy…me diste una mejor idea para este fic, espero sea de tu agrado la modificación y el final que tendra este fic xD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eh aquí el ultimo cap del Asaltante xD, si más preámbulos…espero lo disfruten…los que han disfrutado de este Fic xD.**

**Muestra de un Amor Verdadero.**

Al día siguiente May despierta con una expresión que muestra depresión, no encuentra a Joy, pero ella esta bien arropada y aun sin ropa , su ropa estaba acomodada sobre una silla, y en la mesita de noche a lado de la cama…una nota de Joy, May la ve, pero no la toma en el acto…cierra sus ojos y se abraza, recorre sus brazos con sus manos hasta llegar a sus caderas-esta vez…lo recuerdo todo-se decía May mientras acariciaba sus piernas-puedo verme…puedo ver esa noche de cualquier ángulo…y no de solo mi punto de vista-se seguía diciendo mientras regresaba sus manos a sus hombros-si lo recuerdo todo…entonces… porque me siento así de mal…porque estoy tan triste…-se seguía diciendo mientras se encogía entre hombros-acaso…tendré que aceptar lo otro…acaso…tendré que…aceptar lo que más temo…-se decía May al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y sus lagrimas empezaban a desbordarse.

Después de limpiarse las lagrimas, May toma la nota de Joy y la lee, esta decía lo siguiente:

"May…lo más seguro que para cuando te despierte ya sea de día, me hubiera gustado haber despertado a tu lado y ayudarte a despejar todas tus dudas…porque se que las tienes…por desgracia mi obligación como enfermera no me lo permitió…quiero que te bañes…y cuando lo hagas…no salgas de mi cuarto…Chansey estará afuera de mi cuarto esperando que toques la puerta para irme a buscar y podamos hablar; Atentamente: Joy"

May seguía muy deprimida al leer la carta y ahora con más ganas de llorar, sus manos temblaban, se le es imposible soltar la nota hasta que…revienta en llanto…tira la nota y se cubre su rostro con sus manos, Chansey puede oir el momento en el que May empieza a llorar e inmediatamente va en busca de Joy.

Quien regresa es únicamente Joy, pega su oído a la puerta…pero no oye a May llorando, Joy abre lentamente y al asomarse…ve a May sentada en su cama, apoyada en sus piernas, lo único que tapaba su desnudo cuerpo era el cobertor de la cama, el cual la cubría de la cintura a los pies, Joy cierra la puerta detrás suyo y se acerca lentamente a la cama, May se había percatado de la presencia de Joy, pero no tenia ánimos para hablar, para moverse, no tenia ánimos para nada…en ese momento…en ese momento de total confusión…realmente no le importaba quien estuviera con ella ni tampoco el como estuviera ella.

Joy termina de acercarse a su cama…el echo de lograr esto sin que May le diga algo…le dice mucho de la condición de May, Joy se sienta en la orilla de la cama, sin dirigirle la mirada, sin tocarla…se disponía a hablar cuando May es quien toma por sorpresa a Joy y comienza a hablar-nunca creí que me pasaría esto…nunca creí que mi corazón eligiera a una chica…-se escucha y se siente la tristeza en el aire, Joy se dirige a May con un tono muy suave y de preocupación, apenas logra decir su nombre cuando May la detiene y continua con su tono lloroso-no digas nada…por favor…no digas nada y…simplemente…déjame sola…-Joy vuelve a intentar, esta vez si logra hablar y dice-May…me preocupas…quiero ayudarte-con estas ultimas palabras, May reacciona de forma muy brusca, las lagrimas vuelven a brotar de su rostro y se dirige a Joy con una expresión que solo muestra tristeza y gritándole-¡Si quieres ayudarme…entonces mátame…mátame ahora mismo…prefiero estar muerta ahora que sentir esto por una mujer!-May seguía gritando y técnicamente insultando a Joy.

Joy intenta calmarla, pero entre más lo intenta…más incontrolable se vuelve May, no es hasta que Joy le da una bofetada que May deja de gritar, May ve a Joy y nota que esta apunto de reventar en llanto, May esperaba que Joy se fuera, realmente…quería que eso sucediera, quería apartarla de su vida para siempre, pero Joy hace todo lo contrario a lo que May pensaba que haría, Joy se lanza a abrazar a May y al hacerlo…las lagrimas empieza a salir de sus ojos, por algún motivo…May siente una sensación muy agradable…una sensación como la que le da una madre a su hija cuando esta llora y su madre la abraza para consolarla-por favor…no digas cosas tan horribles, no digas que preferirías estar muerta por el solo echo de que sientes algo por mi…-dice Joy con un tono lloroso, May se encuentra inmóvil, las palabras de Joy perforaban en sus oídos y provocaban un extraño pero dulce calor en el interior de May.

Uno no elige a quien entregar su corazón…es este quien elige con quien se va…-con esto Joy abraza aun más fuerte a May-no se porque tu corazón me eligió…eso me hizo muy feliz…pero a la vez…me genero una gran tristeza-¿tristeza?-esta ultima palabra confunde a May por completo…Joy había esperado por toda su vida que una chica le dijera que sentía algo por ella pero ahora…que sabia que alguien sentía algo por ella ¿esto le provocaba tristeza…?...¡¿porque?!-desde que te vi…sentí algo por ti May…sabia que eras una chica muy especial…no tan solo bella de cuerpo…si no también de alma…pero con solo verte…también supe que tipo de chica eras…que tipo de gusto tienes…sabia que tu no estabas destina para mi…sabia que tu…ESTAS destinada a una persona distinta…-Joy deja de abrazar a May y se sitúa frente a ella, la toma por los hombros y continua hablando sin quitarse las lagrimas que adornaban su rostro-el amor no es lo que nosotros hicimos anoche May…el amor es un sentimiento que va más halla de eso…

Las lagrimas nuevamente empieza a salir de los ojos de May-el amor es un sentimiento muy hermoso…el cual hace que uno sacrifique su felicidad, por la felicidad del otro…ESO es amor-Joy ahora solo sujeta el hombro derecho de May y con su otra mano sujeta a May por su mentón-por eso…yo sacrifico mi felicidad por la tuya….quiero que seas feliz May…y no me importa cuanto me tarde ni tampoco me importa lo que tenga que hacer para que eso suceda…si tu eres feliz…entonces yo también lo seré-May no soporta mas y empieza a llorar nuevamente Joy sigue pero ahora muestra una expresión de ternura en su rostro-llora…llora todo lo que quieras…deja que se valla todo ese veneno que te lastima…deja que se valla todas esa dudas que te atormentan……-Joy levanta el rostro de May para que esta la vea, al hacerlo, este esta cubierto de pelo, Joy se lo quita y limpia el rostro de May, entonces prosigue-puedes verme como algo más que una amiga…eso no esta mal…puedes verme como si fuese tu hermana mayor…que siempre te dará su abrigo y ayuda cada vez que lo necesites.

May sigue llorando por un momento más, luego se nota que este empieza a parar…May se limpia su cara, le dirige a Joy una expresión que mezcla tanto tristeza como felicidad y con un tono aun lloroso dice-gracias Joy…gracias por todo-con esto May se lanza a los labios de Joy, aun que esto toma por sorpresa a Joy…si May lo hizo…debía de tener sus motivos así que Joy se deja invadir por el calor de May, cuando May rompe el beso Joy le pregunta el porque lo hizo, May muestra una expresión muy dulce, acaricia el rostro de Joy y dice-porque se que seré feliz si tu estas a mi lado…mi corazón tomo una decisión-Joy pregunta con algo de preocupación por May cual fue es esta decisión, a lo que May responde al tiempo que mueve su rostro y lo deja a poco menos de medio centímetro del de Joy-nuestro amor…será secreto…y eterno…no me importa lo que me diga mi corazón de aquí en adelante…tu siempre estarás en el Joy……siempre te amare Joy…siempre te amare…no importa lo que pase-dicho esto…un ultimo beso el cual las une en secreto con un verdadero y profundo amor.

Después del incidente de el Asaltante…y después de que la tormenta que se desataba en el corazón de May paso…esta continua su camino, poco tiempo después de que May deja la ciudad con su medalla, se realiza el juicio del asaltante…y es fácil vincularlo con victimas de ataques similares en las otras regiones…pero…sorprendentemente, más del setenta por ciento de sus victimas van al juicio a…DEFENDERLO…no se le puede dar cadena perpetua, pero se le da más de trescientos años de cárcel con posibilidad de salir con por pago de una fianza MILLONARIA Y CON libertad condicional…después de unos meses de cárcel un multimillonario PAGA la fianza del Asaltante y le pide a Jenny que le entregué una nota, el saltante la recibe pero simplemente la guarda, se le entrega sus pertenecías y se les regresa a sus Pokémones, y se le asigna a un joven de dieciocho años para que lo mantenga vigilado por seis años. si el Asaltante no cometía crimen en esos seis años, seria libre nuevamente…aquel chico quería saber quien fue el loco que se le ocurrió pagarle la fianza…a lo que el Asaltante responde-no fue un loco…fue una amiga…que espero volver a ver algún día-saca la nota del bolsillo y la bota en cesto de basura, con la esperanza de ver a su amiga y poder darle las gracias algún día.

**Les gusto el final…espero que si, fácilmente deja abierto a una continuación…QUE PIENSO SACAR xD…pero después…tengo otro Fic en mente…y lo diré aquí de una vez para los que gusten esten pendiente…este nuevo fic…no es de Pokémon…es de Zelda…no tendrá Lemon…pero si saldrá un romance…será una pareja…un poco rara…una que yo tuve hace mucho tiempo y la voy a sacar ahora que me inspire jugando Zelda en el Wii xD, no tengo nombre todavía, dire la pareja y eso es todo, son Link y Ruto (no dire quien es ella…por ahora xD) hasta el siguiente Ficition, nos seguimos leyendo xD.**


End file.
